


Why Nagito Loves Irises

by Preppycat



Series: Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Flowers, H O P E, Hinakoma - Freeform, Hinata Hajime Simps, Hope, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, Komahina - Freeform, Language of Flowers, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, danganronpa - Freeform, two fiancés bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat
Summary: Hajime lovingly listens to his fiancé preach about hope.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052579
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Why Nagito Loves Irises

**Author's Note:**

> Short but wholesome fluff. :)

Nagito and Hajime had a meadow they often liked to visit. It's a secluded place in the middle of a forest filled with flowers and long grass, with bright rays of sunlight filtering in through the trees. A year after returning to the mainland, Nagito had stumbled across this place one day while getting lost on a hike and later came back with Hajime. Since then it's been a special place for the both of them.

Hajime sat across from his fiancé, watching him expertly weave flowers into a flower crown of sorts using Irises. There were several different types of flowers in the meadow that day but Nagito had selected blue irises. Why could that be?

"Hey Ko?" Hajime asked, earning a quizzical hum, "Why are you using Irises? Not that there's anything wrong with them of course, I just want to know why you picked them."

Nagito blinked. "I adore Irises, Hajime. They represent things such as faith, courage, and admiration but most importantly hope!"

Hajime rolled his eyes lovingly and smiled. 'I should've known.'

Nagito had always been fascinated by the language of flowers. He always got so passionate talking about it and Hajime loved to listen. 

"And hope is a beautiful thing-"

'Oh, here we go again.'

"In fact, the reason I'm still alive is because I always believe there's hope. Hope is a positive force. . .everything created by it is absolute good!" Komaeda gushed, "The deeper and darker the despair...the brighter and powerful the hope born from it. No matter how big the despair... Hope will always win in the end," He then looked over at Hajime and smiled, "Every time I look at an iris I am reminded of these things I will always carry with me. Do you understand?"

By now Hajime was long used to Nagito's hope monologues and he certainly didn't mind them as much as he did back in the program. He loved listening to his boyfriend talk, loving the adoration and passion in his beautiful voice as he talked about the concept he loved most.

Hajime smiled. "Yeah Ko, I understand." He affirmed. Nagito smiled.

"Oh good," He replied, tying the final knot, "there, I'm done!" Nagito then holds up the completed flower for Hajime to admire. "It's not my best but it's not my worst either." He admitted.

Hajime grinned. "It's beautiful, Nagito. May I have it?"

Nagito blinked. "You really want it?" Hajime nodded, "Alright, here."

He leaned forward and carefully set it on top of Hajime's head, successfully maneuvering it around his ahoge. Nagito then sat back on his knees, allowing Hajime to reach up and touch it. "Wonderful." He dubbed. 

Hajime then wrapped his arms around Nagito and lied down, dragging the fluffy boy down with him. Nagito responded by nuzzling his head into his chest, letting out a contented sigh. 

"Hajime," He murmured, "you're just as good as hope. My own personal hope. I love and adore you deeply and one of the only things I can rely on."

"Love you too, Ko. You and the hope sleeping inside you."

Nagito chuckled. "Is that so?"

"Um-hmm." 

Hajime shut his eyes, letting the sun warm the two of them. He yawned, pulling his partner closer to him and holding him tight, feeling his fluffy hair tickle his chin. 

This feeling, this feeling right here, is hope.


End file.
